High-voltage, power transformers are essential to modern day power systems. The expense of a network transformer (a transmission class high voltage power transformer) is such that even a single loss can be a significant financial burden. Additionally, power transformer failure causes electrical outages, resulting in possible economic disasters. A failure may also damage equipment connected to the transformer, further increasing the economic impact. Therefore, it is recommended that the condition of power transformers be routinely checked, preferably including the use of a resistance test. This allows an electric distribution entity to minimize failures, while also minimizing cost. A necessary but ultimately undesirable consequence of testing is residual magnetization. If the transformer is left magnetized, it will increase peak electrical currents, leading to damage of electronic components in the system. Therefore, there is a need to quickly and reliably demagnetize transformers, preferably while also testing the health of the transformer.